This Core takes advantage of existing successful EM and Confocal Imaging Cores and will be directed by the PI (Dr. Jackson) and the present co-Directors of the existing Confocal Facility (Drs. Hunter, Jacob, and Kauer). In addition, an expert outside consultant, Dr. Kent Keyser (UAB) will also aid in the oversight and maintenance of this Core. Funds have been recently obtained that will add multiphoton capability to the Confocal Imaging Core. The multiphoton capability will greatly increase the research capabilities and progress of the Neuroscience Faculty. The new Core will also make FRET based approaches accessible to the Neuroscience Investigators. A principal goal of this Core is to provide ongoing support for personnel and equipment upgrades to allow for non-prohibitive user fees. The current scheme for user fees predicts that the hourly rate for the Confocal Facility would increase to at least $65 per hour in the absence of the requested support. Further, the addition of 2-photon capability will place increased demand on the services of the current manager, Mr. McConnell. Thus, additional technical support personnel are required to take full advantage of existing capabilities. Additional space will be provided by the administration within new Neuroscience space for one microscope. Another microscope and the EM Facility will remain where they currently are as this space is adequate.